


Bilder von dir

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [78]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Friendship/Love, Gen, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Boerne denkt an früher und heute.>Originalpost in meinem LJ





	Bilder von dir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluespring864](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluespring864/gifts).



> 120-Minuten-Challenge: Vom Leben gezeichnet (12.5.2017)  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft/Liebe  
> Handlung: Boerne denkt an früher und heute.  
> A/N: Ein sehr, sehr verspätetes Geburtstagsgeschenk für Bluespring. Die Challenge hatte mich schon gleich angesprungen, aber die Schreibmotivation ist im Moment so gering, daß es ewig gedauert hat, bis ich was draus gemacht habe. Das Ergebnis kann ich gerade gar nicht beurteilen – ich bin nur froh, überhaupt mal wieder geschrieben zu haben :D  
> Oh, und der Titel paßt nicht mehr zur Geschichte … aber der sprang mich halt auch an ;)  
> Länge: ~ 900 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten

***

Thiels Augen waren immer noch so blau wie am ersten Tag. Er erinnerte sich als wäre es gestern gewesen – vermutlich auch dank des stechenden Schmerzes eines Zahnes, der ausgesprochen ungnädig auf eine ausgeschlagene Krone reagiert hatte. Solche starken Sinneseindrücke halfen der Erinnerung ganz schön auf die Sprünge. Und dann waren Thiels Augen wirklich etwas besonderes. Inzwischen waren sie von einem Gitternetz aus feinen und nicht mehr ganz so feinen Fältchen umgeben, Thiel war eben auch in die Jahre gekommen, vom Leben gezeichnet, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, aber das Blau hatte sich nicht verändert.

Für einen Moment mußte er daran denken, wie er sich damals, in diesen ersten Wochen, ein bißchen in Thiel verguckt hatte. Naja, wenn er ehrlich war, war es mehr gewesen als ein bißchen – er war schon ziemlich verknallt gewesen. Er unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken daran, das Thiel zu erzählen. War ja schon so lange her, könnte man inzwischen eigentlich machen. Aber Thiel wäre vermutlich schockiert.

„Was ist so komisch?“

„Nichts.“ Schnell senkte er den Blick wieder auf das Buch in seinen Händen. „Ich mußte nur gerade an etwas denken.“

„Ich dachte, Sie lesen. Eben haben Sie sich noch beschwert, daß ich Sie ständig unterbreche.“

„Eben. Deshalb bin ich ja rausgekommen“, konterte er schlagfertig.

Thiel schnaubte.

Er versuchte sich wieder auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren, aber auch wenn Thiel den Fernseher leiser gestellt hatte und die Handlung nicht mehr kommentierte, fiel ihm das schwer. Was wohl passiert wäre, wenn er damals etwas gesagt hätte? Vermutlich hätte das kein gutes Ende genommen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß Thiel … Nein, dem wäre das vermutlich ziemlich unangenehm gewesen. Das hätte leicht das Ende sein können. Und nach einer Weile hatte sich das ja auch gelegt. Er verliebte sich eben leicht, das war schon immer so gewesen. Von einem Moment auf den anderen erwischte es ihn, und meist legte sich das auch genauso schnell wieder. Das hatte sich für Beziehungen als äußerst hinderlich erwiesen – erstaunlich oft wurde die Person, in die er eben noch bis über beide Ohren verschossen gewesen war, plötzlich völlig uninteressant. Was ihm eben noch charmant erschienen war, ging ihm plötzlich auf die Nerven, intelligente Konversation wandelte sich zu belanglosen Gesprächen, und manchmal merkte er erst in diesem Moment, daß er völlig andere Ansichten hatte als das gewesene Objekt seiner Affektion. Was auf Thiel im übrigen auch zutraf. Also nicht das mit den belanglosen Gesprächen, aber das mit den Ansichten. Sie hatten wirklich sehr unterschiedliche Ansichten über die meisten Dinge. Obwohl … bei den entscheidenden Dingen dann auch wieder nicht.

„Soll ich Ihnen was aus der Küche mitbringen?“ Thiel war aufgestanden, während er noch seinen Gedanken nachgehangen hatte. Ah, Werbepause.

„Ist noch ein Rest von dem Weißwein da?“

Thiel nickte.

„Dann gerne was davon.“

Er sah Thiel hinterher, der in den letzten Jahren nicht nur faltiger, sondern auch bedeutend rundlicher geworden war, als ihm auf einmal auffiel, daß das mit dem Verlieben bei ihm selbst nun auch schon eine ganze Weile vorbei war. Merkwürdig. Irgendwie war ihm das in den letzten Jahren abhanden gekommen, und er hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. War wohl auch so eine Alterserscheinung. Boerne seufzte. Andererseits … das ersparte einem auch viel Ärger und Herzschmerz. Und es war ja nicht so, als hätte es je zu viel geführt. Auch wenn er die ersten euphorischen Wochen schon vermißte, das Ende vermißte er nicht. Und auch nicht den Schmerz, wenn es nichts wurde.

Der war bei Thiel damals gar nicht so schlimm gewesen. Komisch eigentlich. Es war mehr so eine langsame Veränderung gewesen, schleichend und unauffällig. Sie hatten sich ja auch immer weiter gesehen, nach einer Weile sogar mehr als anfangs. Ja, Thiel war irgendwann Alltag geworden. Vielleicht fühlte sich das ja so ähnlich an für Menschen, die lange verheiratet waren. Boerne mußte grinsen. Das sollte er Thiel noch viel weniger erzählen.

„Hier.“ Thiel stellte Glas und Flasche vor ihm ab.

„Danke.“

Er goß ein und legte sein Buch zur Seite. Thiel hatte den Ton wieder angemacht, der Krimi rollte seiner Auflösung entgegen.

„Fertiggelesen?“

Und er hätte geschworen, daß Thiels Augen nur auf den Fernseher gerichtet waren. Aber manchmal konnte Thiel geradezu gespenstisch aufmerksam sein.

„Das wird heute eh nichts mehr.“ Er nahm einen Schluck. „Soll ich Ihnen verraten, wer der Mörder ist?“

„Boerne …“ Ein drohender Seitenblick. „Unterstehen Sie sich.“

Boerne schmunzelte. Diese Krimis waren doch alle nach dem gleichen Muster gestrickt. Aber wenn Thiel Spaß daran hatte … Er lehnte sich zurück und legte seinen Arm auf die Sofalehne. Thiel warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, aber er rückte nicht weg.

Er nahm noch einen Schluck und versuchte, sich auf die Handlung zu konzentrieren. Für sowas banales sollte seine Konzentration am Freitagabend doch wenigstens noch reichen. Die Woche war recht anstrengend gewesen, und so ungern er es auch zugab, so was setzte ihm inzwischen doch mehr zu als noch vor zehn Jahren. Inzwischen war er ganz froh, wenn er an einem Wochenende mal gar nichts vorhatte. Einfach mal nichts tun, das war doch auch nicht verkehrt. Billige Fernsehunterhaltung mit Thiel, zusammen frühstücken oder kochen oder auch beides, vielleicht mal ein Spaziergang – das reichte doch völlig als Wochenendprogramm. Da traf es sich ziemlich gut, daß das genau Thiels Aktivitätslevel traf. Und wenn er mal Lust auf was anderes hatte, gab es ja immer noch die Wochenenden, an denen Thiel nach Hamburg zum Fußball fuhr. Alles in allem also ziemlich perfekt.

* Fin *


End file.
